The material L-Citrulline has been produced and used for various nutriceutical applications. Heretofore, its pharmacological applicability has been largely underappreciated. This is due, at least in part, to the cost and difficulty associated with producing L-Citrulline in a purity grade suitable for use in pharmacological applications. Possible end use applications include, but are not limited to, intravenous and subcutaneous infusion solutions, chewable dose forms, oral dose forms, sachet packaging, and suspensions.